


Mozaik Role

by JoiningJoice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus is not amused, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sirius sleeps around
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Regulus stringe sul polso di Sirius con l'intenzione di fargli male, ma in cambio ottiene solamente silenzio. Come ubriaco, si muove con la netta sensazione di doversi fermare e la sicurezza di non poterlo fare: trascina la mano di Sirius addosso al suo corpo, se la spinge contro il petto e Sirius finalmente protesta, la voce piegata dal dubbio e dalla confusione – spingendo Regulus ad un pensiero di lucida follia: se non può far sì che Sirius lo ascolti, riuscirà almeno a far sì che lo possa sentire.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Mozaik Role

  
  


_19.31_

Una risata, forte e chiara, si leva in aria; squarcia il silenzio della biblioteca come una lama e alla stessa maniera riesce a far accapponare la sua pelle, il brivido del metallo freddo fin troppo facile da immaginare contro la schiena.

Regulus solleva lo sguardo verso l'alta libreria di fronte a sé. Non può guardarvi attraverso, ma ciò non gli impedisce di visualizzare l'artefice di quel suono, seduto qualche metro oltre quella barriera, come lo avesse avanti a sé; conosce bene il volto di suo fratello: ne intravede una versione imperfetta ogni volta che guarda se stesso allo specchio – più morbida e infantile nei lineamenti, meno brillante. Allo stesso modo ne conosce la risata, roca e sardonica, piena di disprezzo verso il prossimo. È quell'elemento in particolare quello che lo fa rabbrividire, misto alla familiarità del suono – come non fosse nella biblioteca di Hogwarts, intento a svolgere i propri compiti, ma di nuovo a casa, ad ascoltare Sirius che si prende gioco di tutto ciò su cui si basa l'esistenza della sua famiglia.

Torna a concentrarsi sui compiti ed intinge la penna d'oca nell'inchiostro, osservando le gocce nere in eccesso correre a chiedere asilo alla loro casa d'origine, quella pozza nera senza inizio né fine nel calamaio. Dall'altra parte della libreria alla risata di suo fratello si unisce un coro di voci soffocate che impongono di fare silenzio o, in maniera più contenuta, commentano e deridono la sua reazione eccessiva. Quelle voci gli sono meno familiari, ma comunque tutto tranne che sconosciute: riconosce quella di James Potter, pari a suo fratello nell'esprimere un disprezzo motivato più da un innato senso di superiorità che da genuino odio; quella di Remus Lupin, che tra tutte è l'unica ad imporre silenzio e rimproverare quella risata, le scuse pronte sulla punta della lingua nel caso qualcuno si avvicinasse a rimproverarli; e per ultima, un po' in difficoltà, riconosce la voce anonima di Peter Minus, coraggioso abbastanza da unirsi a James nell'ammirare le gesta idiote di suo fratello ma mai abbastanza da replicarle.

La penna d'oca si posa sulla pergamena, là dove Regulus ha interrotto la stesura del proprio trattato sui legami runici; non gli importa che Sirius rida, ma non riesce a togliersi dalla testa il pensiero di voler conoscere la ragione di tanta ilarità. Come una delle macchie d'inchiostro cadute sulla pergamena pulita, quel pensiero macchia la sua mente – impossibile da ignorare, per quanto si sforzi di farlo. Irritante.

  
  


_20.12_

Il ronzio che negli ultimi minuti ha fatto di sottofondo ai suoi studi cessa di essere tale nel momento in cui Regulus coglie, nelle voci aldilà della libreria, una parola che distingue tra tutte le altre, una goccia d'acqua limpida in quel mare d'inchiostro: _Animagi_. D'improvviso la penna d'oca interrompe la propria corsa a metà di una virgola ed i suoi occhi tornano a fissare le coste dei pesanti tomi che lo separano dal quartetto di Grifondoro. Potrebbe fingere di non aver sentito e proseguire nei propri studi – ed è ciò che gli suggerisce di fare la sua parte più razionale, quella consapevole di quanto qualsiasi cosa suo fratello stia combinando non sia meritevole della sua attenzione; ma la curiosità è un prurito particolare, uno che non potrebbe soddisfare nemmeno grattando fino a sanguinare. Si rigira la penna d'oca tra indice e pollice, facendo danzare l'elegante piumaggio grigio ed osservando come la luce morente del tramonto primaverile vi scivoli sopra; dopodiché la posa, e al suo posto solleva un libro, soppesandolo nella mano per un solo istante prima di far scivolare la sedia contro il pavimento.

Il movimento genera un suono stridulo che non ha nulla da invidiare alla risata di Sirius. D'improvviso il brusio dall'altra parte della libreria cessa di esistere; Regulus riesce quasi a immaginarsi i volti pallidi e tesi mentre suo fratello e i suoi amici trattengono il fiato, in attesa di scoprire chi sia la persona la cui presenza non hanno notato, chi avrebbe potuto sentirli parlare. Cammina lentamente oltre la libreria che li separa e poi giù, lungo il corridoio, il libro di Antiche Rune stretto in una mano. Da loro le spalle, quindi non ha la più pallida idea di quali siano le loro espressioni – ma percepisce i loro sguardi quando passa loro accanto, mentre prosegue fingendo disinteresse nelle loro attività.

Quella in atto è una dinamica di potere da non sottovalutare. La sua sola presenza li turba, li agita: non sanno quanto abbia sentito, e se uno solo di loro si facesse avanti per interrogarlo rischierebbe di instaurare in lui il seme del dubbio. Come se non bastasse, Regulus non riesce a immaginare nessuno di loro fare una mossa del genere – l'unico che potrebbe alzarsi e interrogarlo è Sirius, e l'idea lo fa sorridere: sarebbe la prima volta che gli rivolge la parola dall'inizio dell'anno scolastico.

Fa scivolare il libro nella fessura tra due tomi e preleva il numero successivo della collana, osservandone la copertina in pelle per qualche istante prima di tornare sui suoi passi. Nel farlo rivolge finalmente lo sguardo in direzione dei quattro Grifondoro; non lo fa che per un istante, ma quel momento basta perché i suoi occhi incontrino quelli di Sirius – occhi grigi, gemelli dei suoi e contratti in un'espressione ipocrita di finta indifferenza. Per qualche ragione quel breve contatto gli fa tornare alla mente un ricordo risalente all'estate precedente l'inizio di quell'anno scolastico – il quinto per suo fratello, il quarto per lui: Sirius, seduto accanto alla finestra del salotto, lo sguardo rivolto a quella versione del mondo esterno che solo lui era in grado di vedere e solo lui, all'interno delle mura domestiche, bramava tanto. Quella versione idealizzata e positiva di un mondo a cui non apparteneva. La voce lontana della loro madre, pregna di disdegno e vergogna, intenta a lanciare ingiurie contro il proprio primogenito.

  
  


_21.40_

Il brusio si è fatto molto più basso, dopo la sua fugace apparizione. Da allora gli unici rumori forti che Regulus ha udito sono stati quelli delle sedie occupate dagli altri studenti, mosse indietro e poi riposte a segnalare la fine della loro giornata di studi. Lui è ancora lì – il trattato ed i saggi di rune antiche messi da parte a favore della lettura di un libro di pozioni. Più di una volta ha ponderato di imitare gli altri studenti, alzarsi e portare con sé il libro al dormitorio di Serpeverde, ma l'inerzia lo ha scolpito in una posizione scomoda e confortevole al tempo stesso da cui Regulus non desidera realmente liberarsi; lascia scivolare lo sguardo sulle righe, le dita tra le pagine, e la mente – non del tutto presente – tra le nozioni e i nomi degli ingredienti a cui non è realmente interessato.

C'è una breccia tra il luogo in cui è seduto e l'altro lato della libreria, una crepa profonda e ampia abbastanza da potervi cadere dentro, e possono vederla solamente lui e Sirius. Regulus non sa cosa l'abbia generata, ma ne percepisce comunque la presenza e, di tanto in tanto, la teme. C'è stato un tempo in cui Sirius è stato per lui ciò che ogni fratello maggiore è per il proprio fratello minore: le fondamenta su cui poggia il mondo intero, la luce che illumina a giorno anche i momenti più bui. Poi quelle fondamenta si sono sgretolate, quella luce si è fatta più fioca – e Regulus si è ritrovato solo dall'altra parte del crepaccio, ad osservare suo fratello circondato di amici, circondato da idee e ideali che non è certo di volere, o poter, comprendere.

Uno sbadiglio richiama la sua attenzione alla realtà, strappandolo dal turbine di ricordi e sensazioni spiacevoli. Per la prima volta in ore la voce di James Potter arriva fino a lui, forte e chiara: « Per oggi è abbastanza. », lo sente borbottare. « Io torno alla torre. »

Il secondo a parlare è Peter, mentre già James si alza a riporre libri e materiali. « In effetti inizio a sentirmi stanco. », concorda. Una pausa fatta di rumori soffocati, poi: « Sirius, tu non vieni? »

Suo malgrado, Regulus si tende quanto basta per sgretolarsi di dosso l'intorpidimento, si ferma ad ascoltare. « No, io rimango ancora un po'. », lo sente mormorare. C'è un'altra pausa, più breve della precedente. « Sarah Barrons di Tassorosso mi ha lasciato un bigliettino sul tavolo, stamattina a colazione, chiedendomi di vederci in biblioteca. »

« Sarah Barrons, quella con la faccia che sembra quella di un purvincolo? »

James Potter ride. Peter Minus lo segue a ruota.

« No, James, Sarah Barrons quella con due pluffe al posto delle tette. E ora vattene, che mi rovini la piazza. »

Questa volta ridono tutti quanti – meno Remus, ma Regulus non se ne rende conto immediatamente. Lo realizza solamente quando le voci di James e Peter sono ormai distanti, mentre quella di Regulus – pacata come sempre – gli giunge più vicina che mai.

« Cerca di non strapazzarlo troppo. », mormora, e a Regulus non sfugge la nota preoccupata nella sua voce. Sirius tace, per qualche istante; quando risponde la sua voce emana più che mai quell'indifferenza e menefreghismo di cui tanto adora fare sfoggio.

« Non so di che parli, Remus. Sai che sono un gentiluomo. »

Remus Lupin non replica. Si allontana a passi leggeri e lenti, lasciandosi alle spalle un silenzio che diventa rapidamente il terzo incomodo.

  
  


_21.47_

Una volta, durante il precedente anno ad Hogwarts, gli era capitato di vedere Sirius appartato assieme ad una ragazza. Era successo mentre era di ritorno da una lezione di Erbologia: si era distaccato un attimo dalla classe e li aveva notati, appoggiati ad un albero al limitare della foresta proibita, le braccia di lei gettate al collo di lui e quelle di lui strette attorno ai suoi fianchi. Era rimasto ad osservare da lontano il volto di Sirius scomparire tra i folti capelli castani di lei ad ogni bacio fino a quando la risata di lei non lo aveva risvegliato dallo strano torpore in cui si era ritrovato, costringendo le sue gambe a muoversi contro la volontà di rimanere ad osservare. Solo dopo si era reso conto che quella di lei non era stata una risata, ma un gemito divertito: Sirius le aveva infilato una mano tra le cosce poco prima che lui distogliesse lo sguardo.

È a questo che pensa, mentre scava piccoli fori nella pergamena bianca di fronte a lui con la punta della penna d'oca: alla mano di Sirius tra le cosce di una ragazza di cui non conosce nome né volto, che forse è Sarah Barrons e forse non lo è. Il respiro profondo che inala rimane bloccato nella sua gola quando quella stessa mano, l'oggetto delle sue fantasie, scivola accanto a lui – verso l'alto, verso un libro sopra la sua testa. Regulus non si muove, neppure quando Sirius posa una mano sulla sua schiena per farsi leva – _“Oh, issa.”_ –, nemmeno quando con la coda dell'occhio intravede il ghigno che solleva gli angoli delle sue labbra. Lo conosce abbastanza da vederla come una sfida, e sa che perderebbe se cedesse alla tentazione di scrollarselo di dosso: è esattamente ciò che Sirius vuole da lui, perciò sopporta in silenzio che le sue dita scivolino sulle coste dei libri fino a trovare ciò che non stanno cercando. Il peso del corpo di suo fratello cessa di premere sulla sua schiena, liberandolo, donandolo nuovamente al piacere della solitudine e al silenzio.

« Dimmi, Regulus... »

Questa volta è lui a sorridere, il capo ancora chino sulla pergamena. Sirius sarà anche il più intelligente, nella sua ristretta cerchia di amici, ma ciò non significa che sappia resistere alla tentazione di provocare gli altri per ottenere ciò che vuole.

« Sì? », risponde; sarebbe stupido rimanere in silenzio. Non si gira a guardarlo, però.

« Per quale dei tuoi amici Mangiamorte stai facendo la spia? », mormora Sirius. Il suo tono è disinteressato, contraddice le sue parole – ed è divertito, esattamente lo stesso divertimento che prova Regulus. Giocano ad armi pari. « O forse è per mamma e papà? Riesco perfettamente a immaginarti mentre corri alla guferia per mandar loro una lettera in cui scrivi che giro per il castello sfoggiando i colori di Grifondoro, uno dei peggiori crimini sulla faccia del pianeta, a sentirli... »

Niente di quanto Sirius dice lo infastidisce. Il semplice fatto che gli stia parlando, che stia considerando la sua esistenza, per Regulus è sinonimo di vittoria.

« O forse no, aspetta, ci sono! », prosegue, ignaro della sua soddisfazione; poggia le braccia conserte accanto a lui e si china a guardarloin volto, vicino – ed ora non sono solo i loro occhi ad essere gemelli, ma anche i loro sorrisi. « Sei qui per conto di Mocciosus? »

Regulus si concede una risata breve, bassa. Severus Piton è un individuo così abrasivo che il solo pensiero che possano avere qualche genere di rapporto gli appare ridicolo. « Anche se fosse non avrei niente di interessante da riferire. », replica, sostenendo lo sguardo di Sirius – e per un momento ha l'impressione che suo fratello stia cercando qualcosa nei suoi occhi, nella rigidità dei suoi lineamenti, nella linea stretta delle sue labbra. Si distacca appena, sollevando le mani in aria.

« Ah, ma ovviamente ti ho sopravvalutato. », dichiara, divertito. « Il mio severo fratellino che si abbassa a stringere amicizia con un Mezzosangue, rischiando di tirarsi addosso l'ira dei nostri genitori? No, direi proprio di no. »

Tranquillo come sempre, Regulus raccoglie le sue cose; lega libri di testo e compiti con uno spago e si alza, costringendo Sirius a fare un passo indietro. « Pensa quello che preferisci. Ormai non posso sperare di cambiare l'idea che hai di me. »

Gli da le spalle; discutere con Sirius è divertente, quasi stimolante, ma non è ciò che desidera in quel momento. Quello che Regulus cerca è un confronto pacifico, la possibilità di riempire la breccia tra loro che invece sente farsi più ampia e profonda ad ogni parola da lui pronunciata. Quasi non si ferma quando Sirius gli risponde, tranquillo: « Potresti farlo, invece. Se solo ti sforzassi di dimostrarmi che non sei totalmente condizionato da quello che ti hanno insegnato, le cose tra noi potrebbero risolversi. »

A discapito delle proprie migliori intenzioni, Regulus si ferma a riflettere. Come se corpo e mente fossero due cose separate, l'uno rimane ancorato a quel luogo e a quel momento – mentre la seconda ripercorre gli anni d'infanzia, i giorni in cui quella spaccatura invisibile non esisteva e le sue idee erano quelle di Sirius. Chi sia cambiato, tra loro due, Regulus non riesce a comprenderlo; di primo acchito imputa la colpa a Sirius, al suo sguardo velato di cupa rabbia subito dopo il primo anno ad Hogwarts, alle provocazioni indirizzate ai genitori anche quando questi ultimi tentavano in ogni maniera di evitare la discussione, all'ipocrisia del suo atteggiamento e degli ideali di cui si fa carico. Ma forse è lui ad essere cambiato: più si sforzava di comprendere Sirius, più gli riusciva facile notare le incongruenze della sua ideologia. Regulus non odia i Babbani, ma non riesce a negare a se stesso di essere attratto dall'idea di un mondo simile a quello che Voldemort e seguaci promettono, un mondo in cui i maghi non debbano più avere paura della superiorità numerica di coloro che non possiedono le loro capacità.

Si volta a guardare Sirius con rinnovato coraggio, ma nel farlo si ritrova faccia a faccia con lo stesso dettaglio alla cui visione si era sottratto, qualche ora prima: l'immagine perfetta e perfettamente menefreghista del suo sorriso, la sua più grande forma di provocazione. Regulus non resiste: afferra l'esca che gli è stata gettata con entrambe le mani, fino a sentire l'amo scavare nella sua pelle. « Cosa dovrei dimostrare? Qualunque cosa io dica o faccia sarà sempre troppo poco rispetto a ciò che dicono o fanno i tuoi amici. Potrei giurarti qui e ora che non ho intenzione di unirmi ai Mangiamorte, ma se James Potter sostenesse il contrario... »

La risata di Sirius lo interrompe. « Oh, ma allora è James il problema... », borbotta; alza gli occhi al cielo, incapace di contenersi. « Sei talmente stupido da non riuscire nemmeno a darmi la colpa delle mie azioni. »

Lo supera, scuotendo la testa, schioccando la lingua – e Regulus realizza in quell'istante che ogni azione che Sirius compie ha la forza di uno schicco di frusta contro la sua pelle, lo rende teso ed inquieto, lo ferisce. Sente la sua mano sulla spalla e quasi smette di respirare, questa volta per davvero.

« Nella lettera a mamma e papà scrivi pure che non tornerò a casa, quest'estate. », sussurra al suo orecchio. « Che in casa di James c'è spazio per una persona in più... »

Regulus non è una persona impulsiva; non lo è nei rapporti con gli altri, nelle decisioni che prende e neppure sul campo da Quidditch. Laddove i suoi coetanei si fanno prendere dal panico lui riesce grossomodo a mantenere la calma, ad analizzare la situazione in maniera distaccata e fredda. Quando afferra le braccia di Sirius e lo spinge contro la parete vicina non sa cosa lo spinga a tanto, ma lo comprende mentre ascolta i tonfi sordi dei libri cadere a terra e la voce della bibliotecaria domandare chi sia stato a fare quel baccano, mentre Sirius gli restituisce il favore spingendolo per liberarsi della sua presa – è geloso, lo è sempre stato. Invidia James Potter, e Remus Lupin, e chiunque abbia una voce abbastanza chiara da poter essere udita da suo fratello. Quando Sirius afferra il suo polso e lo strattona con sé non pensa neppure per un momento a lasciarlo andare, a liberarsi da quella costrizione: lo segue come un tempo, docile e silenzioso, osservando il suo profilo appena un passo avanti a lui. I passi di Sirius sono veloci e la sua andatura decisa, lascia intendere che sappia dove deve andare per non farsi trovare dalla bibliotecaria o dal custode, e Regulus non batte ciglio quando Sirius si dirige verso un gigantesco arazzo ritraente i fondatori di Hogwarts e lo solleva senza il minimo sforzo, rivelando un corridoio nascosto.

« Muoviti. », sibila; Regulus esita un istante, poi lo segue dentro al nascondiglio. Sta ancora cercando di capire cosa l'abbia mosso ad aiutarlo; la risposta più semplice è anche la più difficile da accettare, perché significherebbe accettare l'idea che Sirius possieda ancora un'oncia di istinto fraterno nel suo cuore.

I loro respiri sono assordanti, all'interno di quello spazio chiuso, l'unica testimonianza della presenza di qualcuno oltre a lui: Regulus non vede a un centimetro dal proprio naso. Mugola in protesta quando la mano di Sirius preme contro la sua bocca, afferrandola e tentando di rimuoverla dal proprio viso, ma Sirius afferra anche il suo polso destro e lo priva della propria forza. Il suo corpo è una presenza trasparente, lo sovrasta quanto basta per farlo sentire a disagio – e lentamente, un respiro alla volta, gli occhi di Regulus si abituano a quell'assenza di luce abbastanza da intravedere il profilo rivolto alla direzione da cui sono entrati. Da tempo non aveva modo di osservarlo da tanto vicino, di studiare senza distrazioni il disegno perfetto del suo naso, delle sue labbra. Gli sovviene di nuovo quella descrizione – _“una versione più perfetta di me”_ – che nessuno gli ha mai rivolto ma a cui ripensa ogni volta che coglie il proprio riflesso, anche di sfuggita, in uno specchio. Se quella definizione fosse vera allora Regulus potrebbe considerarsi bello, affascinante, ma la realtà è del tutto diversa: Regulus è una figura solitaria anche all'interno della propria squadra, anche tra i propri compagni, e le ragazze gli rivolgono occhiate che fuggono non appena lui prova a sostenerle. Non ha una voce che gli permetta di parlare ad una delle poche persone a cui gli interessi farlo, ed è divorato dall'invidia.

Non si è mai sentito tanto debole e patetico in vita sua, tanto lontano dalla persona che in quell'istante gli è fisicamente più vicina che mai. La mano sinistra, quella libera di muoversi, stringe le dita di Sirius sulla sua bocca – non con l'intento di allontanarle, ma di tenerle contro sé. Per un momento si sofferma a pensare a quella stessa mano tra le cosce umide di una ragazza dal volto sconosciuto e trema. Sirius lo percepisce, forse, o forse sente il custode allontanarsi e li ritiene fuori pericolo – perché abbassa la mano e afferra Regulus, a tentoni, per il bavero della divisa. Il suo volto si fa ancora più vicino, il suo fiato più pesante.

« Non azzardarti mai più a spingermi in quella maniera, Regulus. », sibila. « Non so cosa ti sia passato per la testa, ma... »

La voce di Regulus è bassa ma carica di rabbia, « Continui a ripetermi cosa dovrei fare o non fare per ferire mamma e papà. », mormora. « Non hai pensato nemmeno per un momento a come potrei sentirmi io. »

E a quella provocazione, finalmente, Sirius tace. Le dita di Regulus sono ancora saldamente aggrappate al suo polso – è pericolosamente vicino al bordo della frattura. Forte delle proprie convinzioni, non si è mai soffermato a pensare a quanto Sirius gli manchi, a quanto senta la mancanza dei suoi scherzi e delle sue risate. È a quello che deve quello strano prurito mentale che lo ha tormentato tutta la sera – non all'irritazione, ma alla nostalgia.

Regulus stringe sul polso di Sirius con l'intenzione di fargli male, ma in cambio ottiene solamente silenzio. Come ubriaco, si muove con la netta sensazione di doversi fermare e la sicurezza di non poterlo fare: trascina la mano di Sirius addosso al suo corpo, se la spinge contro il petto e Sirius finalmente protesta, la voce piegata dal dubbio e dalla confusione – spingendo Regulus ad un pensiero di lucida follia: se non può far sì che Sirius lo ascolti, riuscirà almeno a far sì che lo possa sentire.

Con le mani cerca il suo corpo, vi si aggrappa con tutta la forza che ha, gli si getta contro. Sirius lo spinge via, cauto a non fare troppo rumore e quindi senza porre interamente la propria attenzione su ciò che Regulus sta combinando; probabilmente creda che lo stia provocando, che stia cercando di far scoppiare una rissa, e non potrebbe essere più nel torto. Si ferma, quando sente le labbra di Regulus contro la propria guancia, la bocca aperta in un gemito di protesta subito coperta da un bacio possessivo – e le sue mani si posano sulle sue spalle, deboli e poi subito forti, violente. Regulus cade e sbatte contro la parete opposta dello stretto corridoio, l'equilibrio che gli viene meno. Seduto malamente a terra non si sente in una posizione di potere, men che meno quando sente Sirius salirgli a cavalcioni e riafferrarlo per la maglia, sollevarlo a forza.

« Cosa cazzo ti è saltato in mente? », gli domanda, contenendo a malapena quello che è a tutti gli effetti un urlo. « Sei impazzito? Cosa vuoi da me, Regulus?! »

« Ti prego, Sirius... »

Regulus non ha mai dovuto pregare per avere niente; di tanto è consapevole, che è più di quanto siano la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei. Quelle parole suonano strane anche a lui – pietose, ma non false. Il cuore gli batte forte nel petto e nel tumulto di timore e sangue si sente più lucido che mai, determinato ad avere ciò che non sapeva di desiderare. Afferra le mani di Sirius e se le porta sul volto, perché si renda conto che esiste, perché senta il calore delle sue guance. Suo fratello è rigido e fermo, una statua di sale che lo sovrasta nell'oscurità, ma non gli fa paura – non gliene ha mai fatta. Le sue dita si contraggono appena contro il volto di Regulus, che sente la pelle tendersi ed il proprio respiro infrangersi contro i palmi delle sue mani.

E Sirius cede. Regulus non può sapere cosa lo convinca, se anche lui sta provando la stessa sensazione di febbricitante chiarezza che lo tormenta, ma non ha il tempo di chiederglielo. Il suo corpo si fa improvvisamente più pesante, una presenza ben accetta, e le sue labbra si posano contro quelle di Regulus con una rabbia più distruttiva di quella delle sue mani, del resto del suo intero essere. Regulus impiega qualche istante ad adeguarsi – momenti di asfissia, in cui né alla ragione né all'aria è concesso di raggiungere il cervello. Getta le braccia al collo di Sirius in un gesto che conosce ma non gli appartiene, e le sue mani salgono a stringere le sue spalle e i suoi capelli lunghi.

Non c'è spazio per le parole, neppure quelle necessarie a domandare cosa voglia l'uno dall'altro o quale siano i limiti imposti. Sirius lo divora, e le sue mani – che Regulus ricorda gentili, ricorda intente a stringere le sue da bambino – sono grandi e crudeli mentre afferrano il suo viso e lo spingono contro di sé, impedendogli di scappare a quella trappola di cui forse neppure realizza di essere egli stesso vittima. Regulus brama ogni singolo istante in cui sente il peso di Sirius contro il suo corpo, fino a ricercarlo egli stesso sollevandosi contro di lui, tremando nel percepire l'intimità proibitiva dei loro bacini stretti l'uno contro l'altro. È tentato di domandare a Sirius se sia questo che fa alle ragazze – ed in parte è tentato di domandargli se sia questo che fa con James, ma ogni volta che prova ad aprire bocca per parlare Sirius riprende a baciarlo, come se temesse di sentirgli dire esattamente ciò che sta pensando.

Lascia andare la presa sui suoi capelli per far scivolare le braccia tra i loro corpi e cercare di abbassare i pantaloni della sua divisa. Non conosce un corpo che non sia il suo, ma ha una vaga idea di ciò che deve fare – ed è certo che l'esperienza di Sirius farà il resto. Dal suo volto, le mani di Sirius passano al suo collo – si tendono un istante troppo a lungo contro di esso, abbastanza perché Regulus ringhi in protesta e, con una spallata, se lo scrolli di dosso. La sua reazione sembra far infuriare Sirius ancora di più: gli si avventa contro nuovamente, i denti che si stringono in morsi brutali sulla collottola.

« Mi fai male... », Regulus annaspa, premendo i palmi delle mani contro le spalle di Sirius. Non riesce a levarselo di dosso, e come unico risultato ottiene di tornare ad assaggiare l'ormai familiare sapore del palmo della sua mano contro la bocca.

« Sta zitto. », gli impone; la sua voce, sorprendentemente, è debole. « Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca... »

Con la mano che non costringe Regulus al silenzio lo aiuta a farsi sentire, terminando il suo scarso tentativo di liberarlo dei pantaloni. Regulus smette di muoversi, quando sente il sesso morbido di Sirius contro il proprio corpo: è una sensazione alienante ed estremamente reale al tempo stesso. Lo riporta alla realtà, ma riesce anche a disnibirlo del tutto: si ritrova, in un atto che è più di dispetto che sessuale, a leccare il palmo della mano di Sirius con l'intento di schifarlo.

Sirius solleva la mano dalla sua bocca con un istintivo verso di ipocrita disgusto – come se quella non fosse la stessa saliva che bagna le sue labbra in quello stesso istante. Regulus torna ad aggrapparsi a lui, con un braccio solo; fa leva sul suo corpo per sollevare il proprio e premere nuovamente contro di lui, perché Sirius senta l'effetto che ha su di lui, e Regulus trattiene a fatica un gemito di piacere e gratitudine quando le dita di Sirius si posano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Non può più ignorare la sua esistenza, ora: in quel cunicolo buio, i loro corpi sono le prove del loro essere le uniche persone reali al mondo.

Senza che Regulus glielo abbia chiesto, Sirius slaccia la cintura dei suoi pantaloni e li abbassa, costringendolo a stringere le gambe per un'istintiva onta di vergogna. È eccitante sentire la sua mano farsi spazio tra le cosce appena umide di sudore, costringerlo ad aprirsi a lui, ad esporsi a quella figura fatta di gemiti e buio; dall'interno coscia la mano risale leggera sul pube, sul bacino – afferra l'intimo e lo abbassa con altrettanta foga, esponendolo completamente. Un istante di pausa segue quella rivelazione, quel breve contatto tra la mano di Sirius e l'erezione nuda di Regulus – una pausa piena di un desiderio che assume l'aspetto di un fischio continuo e quasi inudibile, una presenza fastidiosa a cui entrambi si sono arresi. La mano di Sirius prosegue nel suo percorso lento lungo il corpo di Regulus, scivola sul suo petto e si ferma, presenza finalmente ben accetta, sul suo viso. Tre dita premono contro il labbro inferiore di Regulus e lui le accoglie, il cuore fermo nel petto dall'emozione, suggendo e leccando come crede sia corretto fare.

Quando la mano di Sirius torna al suo pube Regulus si tende come una corda; accetta a fatica il dito che Sirius lascia scivolare dentro di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle con tutta la forza che possiede, consapevole che in Sirius non troverà né conforto né pazienza. Quei pensieri li ricerca e trova in sé, nella volontà di imprimere nella mente ogni istante di quanto gli sta accadendo, certo che non lo vedrà ripetersi. Lentamente, a ondate e picchi, il dolore lascia spazio ad un piacere crudo e sbrigativo.

È lui a spogliare del tutto Sirius, ansioso di prendersi anche quell'aspetto di lui. Le sue mani si soffermano sulla sua forma e la carezzano lentamente, ignorando le mani di Sirius che cercano di allontanarlo da sé. Non lo spaventa l'idea di accoglierlo in sé, non più di quanto lo spaventasse l'idea di provocarlo.

Sirius entra in lui ed è così irreale che Regulus ride e Sirius non fa nulla per zittirlo. Si muove in lui con la stessa foga bruciante con cui gli si rivolge sempre, nascondendo il volto nel piccolo incavo della sua spalla. Per Regulus è la prima volta, ma non riesce a percepirla come tale – se esiste un nome per il loro atto allora è qualcosa di più simile a “sacrificio” che a “sesso”; è un atto di unione dissacrante, l'unico punto d'incontro che abbiano trovato dopo anni di silenzio e sguardi di rimprovero lanciati in direzione dell'altro. Ad un certo punto, tra un gemito e la consapevolezza che la temperatura del suo corpo stia salendo considerevolmente, Regulus toglie la maglia a Sirius e osserva il suo corpo con le proprie dita – le spalle larghe, il petto scolpito, il volto così simile al suo. Sirius lo lascia fare, ormai quasi privo di volontà propria: posa le mani a terra e si limita a spingere in lui in un atto che è mirato al puro piacere, senza mai rivolgere lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Il primo non ha intenzione di dimenticare, il secondo farebbe qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per poterlo fare.

  
  


_23.48_

La porta della Sala Comune di Serpeverde si chiude alle spalle di Regulus con un tonfo pesante, sordo. Per una manciata di secondi non ha neppure la forza di scostarsi dall'ingresso e muovere i pochi passi che gli consentirebbero di raggiungere il suo letto: si sente stanco, spossato. La felicità folle del sesso se n'è andata nell'istante in cui è finito, l'istante in cui Sirius si è sollevato da lui e – difficile a dirsi, al buio, ma Regulus lo conosce abbastanza da visualizzarlo perfettamente – gli ha rivolto un'occhiata di confusa colpevolezza e, ripescati i vestiti, se n'è andato. Non una parola di scusa, non un commento, né una spiegazione; solo il silenzio a cui Regulus si è abituato al punto da preferirlo a qualsiasi alternativa, e poi la fugace visione del suo sguardo vitreo mentre sollevava l'arazzo che fa da ingresso a quel passaggio segreto.

Regulus getta un'occhiata alle scale che portano ai dormitori, poi alla poltrona vicina al camino. È a quest'ultima che punta, senza esitare, raccogliendovisi sopra per leccare le ferite.

Non ha alcuna voglia di dormire nel suo letto, quella notte, di sdraiarsi ed insegnare al proprio corpo come guarire; preferisce costringersi ad una posizione scomoda e sentire le braccia e le gambe indolenzite lamentarsi ancora un altro po'. Anche il petto gli brucia, e sudore e sporco gli si appiccicano addosso come un sudario. Alla stessa maniera la mente è avvolta in una morsa di dolorosa consapevolezza.

Non parlerà mai più con suo fratello, ora lo sa. Ha cancellato ogni possibilità di reinstaurare un rapporto con lui nell'istante in cui gli si è gettato addosso – forse, se non si addossa tutte le colpe di quanto accaduto, nell'istante in cui Sirius ha acconsentito a giocare al suo stesso gioco.

Allunga una mano verso il fuoco e si domanda se anche quelle somiglino a quelle di Sirius. Ha perso l'ultima possibilità che aveva per scoprirlo.

Quella crepa profonda tra loro, però, lui non la percepisce più.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta su commissione. I più sentiti ringraziamenti al committente, Livia!  
> Sui miei profili social (@/aggretsujo su twitter, JoiningJoice Writing su facebook) trovate tutte le informazioni necessarie.
> 
> Vi ringrazio per l’attenzione, alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
